


Beyond Simplicity

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Femslash February 2015 (And Beyond) [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February Drabble Challenge, Fluff and Angst, POV Female Character, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had been a link between worlds, a bridge between the world of light and twilight, that even Midna had not known of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Simplicity

There had been a link between worlds, a bridge between the world of light and twilight, that even Midna had not known of. Had her wounds from the war against Zant and Ganondorf still been fresh, then perhaps she would have tried to destroy it as well. Though, she had to admit, she doubted that even her most powerful of tears could have broken the world of dreams.

Every night, with weary bones and heavy eyes, she would fall into sleep. Sometimes it came quickly, while other nights she had to wait what seemed like hours for it. On those nights, she would just barely see Zelda before her eyes awoke once more and another day of work dawned before her.

Dreams had always been sacred to the Twili. From revealing prophecies to unveiling lost memories, dreams were a look into what the waking world could not show. Though Midna poured through countless books and read hundred of her peoples' tales, none matched up with her experiences. None ever dwelled into the world of light, at least not in a way that satisfied her.

They never could have expected something such as this, Midna thought one night. How could they? 

In mere hours she would head to bed to rest, and every minute that passed took her one step closer to Zelda and her world of light.

Zant, though gone, still hung in her mind, his presence even strong in his death. Though she had done her best to restore her kingdom to its former glory, it's formal normality, there were still whispers among some of her subjects. Whispers of a reclaimed world and end to light, whispers of ideas that had survived the war. Some nights she hoped for a prophecy, a sign, something to guide her during the night and implement in her kingdom.

It had yet to come. Unless Zelda knew of something, or had it hidden away in her castle (the one that had once seemed so far away, hidden behind fragments of broken glass), then she could only hope that a future night would bring her the answers she so craved.

Until then, Midna would enjoy what time she did have with the Hylian princess. From the warm feeling of her lips against Midna's own, to the feeling of her warm breath when she whispered into Midna's ear, and the feeling of her soft fingers digging into Midna's back... She would cherish every moment and hold the princess close, at least until morning came and Zelda vanished.

Perhaps it was a connection between the worlds, a linking of minds - one that could only be used when both slept. Though Zelda may not have been with her during the day, Midna had her theories; they grew by the day, and debating among herself helped to pass even the longest of days.

Of course, it always could have been nothing but a dream. A lonely dream, one that repeated every night and vanished every morning. Zelda could have been a mere image, a fantasy; there was no way to rule that theory out or erase it from the equation. Where there was thought, Midna had learned when she was younger, there was also doubt.

But dream or not, with the Mirror of Twilight gone and her royal duties tying her to her castle (though her heart was in anywhere but the Palace of Twilight, and her eyes looked to the world beyond her walls, to places where portals between worlds could still hide), it was all that she had. Illusion or not, the Zelda she saw every night was better than seeing no Zelda at all.

**Author's Note:**

> In my psych class we were learning about Freud, and a lot of time he theorized that dreams represented repressed sexual desires. (¬‿¬) Take that as you will with this fic.


End file.
